


Все встречи предрешены судьбой

by wakeupinlondon



Category: Fairy Tail
Genre: Cat Ears, Dubious Consent, F/F, Missing Scene, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Vaginal Fingering
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-23
Updated: 2020-08-23
Packaged: 2021-03-06 18:21:25
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,311
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26063374
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wakeupinlondon/pseuds/wakeupinlondon
Summary: Что делать, если незнакомка из вражеского отряда забирается к тебе домой, чтобы понежиться в ванной? Вот и Люси не знает.
Relationships: Lucy Heartfilia/Brandish Myuu
Kudos: 6
Collections: Level 5 Quest 1: Драбблы/Мини от M до E 2020, fandom Anime 2020: Драбблы/Мини от M до E





	Все встречи предрешены судьбой

**Author's Note:**

> В тексте использованы цитаты из канона.
> 
> Написано на ФБ-2020 для команды Anime.  
> Бета: Персе.

— О, так это вправду твой дом, — равнодушно тянет Брандиш, подперев щеку ладонью. По ее согнутым коленкам стекают капли воды — мгновение Люси завороженно следит за ними, пока в голове вертится лишь одна лихорадочная мысль.

«Что одна из Спригган забыла у меня в ванной?»

— Никак не пойму, из-за чего, — Брандиш поворачивает голову, окинув Люси испытующим взглядом, — но ты оставила сильное впечатление.

— Что... Да что ты делаешь у меня дома?

Брандиш слегка хмурится, словно этот вопрос — абсолютно логичный! — чем-то ее раздражает.

— Здесь хватит места для двоих.

— Чего? — На миг Люси теряет дар речи, а затем ее прорывает: — Да что ты несешь? Залезла без приглашения в чужую ванную, а теперь еще и зовешь присоединиться? Ты совсем двинутая?

— Не заставляй меня повторять. — В голосе Брандиш слышатся опасные нотки, и Люси охватывает липкий, вязкий страх. — А, ну да, забыла об этом типе. — Она берет в руки своего миниатюрного — не длиннее пальца — союзника, с которым их отряд столкнулся на острове первым. Проигнорировав все протесты («Госпожа Брандиш, за что?»), бросает его в небольшой флакон и закручивает крышку. — Теперь все в порядке. Залезай.

— Еще чего!

Брандиш угрожающе сужает глаза.

— Вы проиграли, как только я вошла в город. Ты ведь должна помнить, на что способна моя магия: мне хватит и секунды, чтобы уменьшить все вокруг до размеров пылинки. Раз — и вам конец. — Брандиш проводит ладонью по плечу, скользнув по светлой коже наманикюренными черными ноготками. На ее сомкнутых ресницах блестят капельки воды. — Но сейчас мне хочется понежиться в ванной, так что пока город цел. Понимаешь, к чему я веду?

На Люси душной волной накатывает паника. На какой-то момент она отводит глаза, почувствовав, как дрожат губы, затем вновь вскидывает взгляд на Брандиш.

— Расслабься, — говорит та, беззаботно покачивая флаконом. Ее грудь чуть приподнимается над водой, открывая крупные розовые соски. — Пока будешь меня слушаться, я никого не трону. Поверь, я хорошо забочусь о своих домашних зверушках.

— Чего ты хочешь?

Брандиш почти устало щелкает пальцами, и снаружи тут же раздается оглушительный грохот. Люси резко оборачивается:

— Ч-что это было?

— Домик рядом. Я его сжала.

Из горла Люси вырывается потрясенный вздох. Брандиш даже не меняется в лице.

— Последнее предупреждение. Забирайся в ванную — это приказ.

— Эй, выпустите! Я тоже хочу посмотреть! — полушутливо кричит из флакона ее союзник, и Люси напоминает себе, что пока он здесь, пространственной магией воспользоваться не выйдет.

Кажется, выхода у нее не остается.

Она медленно тянется к завязкам на платье. И что только Брандиш задумала? Бес ее знает, но отступать некуда. Если ей так хочется сразиться голышом, Люси примет вызов.

В конце концов, теперь они будут на равных, думает она, снимая ботфорты.

Чего Брандиш хочет, становится понятно почти сразу — стоит Люси опуститься в теплую воду, как чужие пальцы начинают гладить ее по внутренней стороне колена.

— Эй! — Люси уходит от прикосновения, но Брандиш ее мрачный взгляд явно не смущает. — Прекрати! Зачем ты пришла?

— Какая-то ты не милая, — убрав руку, она недовольно кривит губы. — Надень-ка вот это.

Перед Люси предстают кошачьи ушки и ярко-красный ошейник с колокольчиком.

— Да ни за что! — огрызается она.

Уже через пару секунд Люси напяливает на себя все это добро, а Брандиш восхищенно подносит руку ко рту.

— Ого, какая прелесть! 

Да она совсем больная? Что за цирк?

Словно прочитав ее мысли, Брандиш добавляет уже более серьезным тоном:

— Кажется, я где-то тебя уже видела.

Мало того, что их колени соприкасаются под водой, так Брандиш еще и вытягивает ногу, задевая ее бедро. Отодвигаться в тесной для двоих ванне некуда, поэтому Люси лишь отворачивается.

— Может, в журнале «Волшебник» — я там работала и репортером, и моделью.

— До нас ваши журнальчики не доходят. — Брандиш ведет стопой по ее ноге — слегка щекотно, но это уже почти не смущает. Только по телу распространяется какое-то волнующее тепло.

— Тогда... Великие Магические Игры?

— А это еще что? — Брандиш задумчиво подносит палец ко рту. — Хм... — Вздохнув, она наклоняется вперед, так что ее грудь с затвердевшими сосками упирается Люси в коленки. — Никак не вспомню. 

Люси откидывается назад, вжимаясь в бортик ванной.

— Только не говори, что вломилась ко мне, чтобы это узнать!

— Ну да. — Брандиш невозмутимо моргает, а потом столь же невозмутимо вклинивает колено между ее бедрами. — Но не только.

— Эй! — Решив, что с нее хватит, Люси порывается встать, но замирает под предостерегающим взглядом Брандиш. Та придвигается ближе и вдруг почти ласково отводит от ее лица намокшую светлую прядь.

— Тебе надо быть послушной, забыла? Не дергайся ты так — я же говорила, что хорошо обращаюсь со своими игрушками.

Все происходит так быстро, что Люси даже среагировать не успевает: в один момент Брандиш всего лишь касается ее волос, а в другой — уже скользит мокрыми пальцами вниз по шее, задевая ошейник, очерчивает ключицы и кладет ладони на грудь. Мягко гладит, потом сжимает, сдавливая между разведенных пальцев твердые соски.

По позвоночнику прокатывается горячая волна, и Люси едва слышно охает — от бесстыдных прикосновений перехватывает дыхание. Брандиш же льнет к ней вплотную, склоняет голову к груди и трется о нее щекой, ловит блестящими от влаги губами правый сосок, прикусывая его зубами и обводя языком, из-за чего низ живота наполняется обволакивающим, тянущим жаром.

Чуть отстранившись, Брандиш слизывает капельки воды с ее голого плеча, затем притягивает Люси к себе за ошейник.

Губы у нее непривычно мягкие, нежные, _женские_ — и в то же время требовательные. Мокрую кожу шеи, плеч и груди, где Брандиш исследовала ее ртом, неприятно холодит прохладный воздух, и Люси хочется опуститься в воду по самый подбородок. Или же напротив — вернуть прикосновения.

— Я так и знала, что из тебя выйдет милый питомец, — шепчет Брандиш, проведя черным ногтем по ее ложбинке между грудей. Потом указывает на кошачьи ушки: — И сними их уже, мы тут серьезными делами заняты.

Люси демонстративно закатывает глаза, но не успевает она снять с головы ободок, как ладонь Брандиш скользит вниз по ее животу и поглаживает бедра, заставляя мелко задрожать. Мягкие подушечки пальцев трут набухшие половые губы, ощупывают у самого клитора, и эти легкие, дразнящие ласки заставляют неосознанно выгибаться, подаваясь навстречу. Когда Брандиш раздвигает увлажнившиеся складки и гладит ее внутри, перед глазами у Люси вспыхивают и мгновенно гаснут искры, и ей кажется, что она вот-вот расплавится от наслаждения.

Затем в нее осторожно, но напористо проникает палец, растягивая и распаляя, а следом сразу второй, и Люси тихо стонет, задышав чаще и шире раздвинув колени. Еле заметно улыбаясь, Брандиш нажимает большим пальцем на ее клитор, и Люси чуть не подбрасывает на месте от вспышки неожиданно яркого удовольствия. Кажется, вода из ванной расплескивается на пол, но плевать — для Люси сейчас существуют лишь пальцы, которые настойчиво толкаются в нее, и лицо Брандиш — раскрасневшееся, с блестящими розовыми губами и хитро прищуренными глазами.

Наклонившись, Брандиш вновь мокро ведет языком по ее плечу, спускаясь к груди, посасывает сосок, слегка царапает и оттягивает острыми зубами, заставляя Люси тоненько поскуливать. Непрерывно теребит подушечкой большого пальца распухший клитор, то резко надавливая на него, то отпуская, а средний и указательный пальцы проталкивает в Люси до костяшек, неторопливо сгибая и разводя внутри — уверенно, но так нестерпимо нежно.

После еще нескольких томительно медленных движений пальцы исчезают, и Люси мгновенно чувствует себя слишком пустой.

— Потрешь мне спинку? — спокойно спрашивает Брандиш, поднимаясь и разворачиваясь. Она опирается на бортик ванной, демонстрируя округлую задницу в каплях воды, и Люси ловит себя на странном желании собрать их языком.

На правом бедре у Брандиш знак Арболеса — и при его виде Люси резко вспоминает, что перед ней враг.

Сама Брандиш, похоже, открыта для атаки — она расслабленно оседает на табуретку и подставляет Люси спину. Потом наклоняется вперед, от чего у нее трогательно выпирают лопатки.

— Как тебя зовут?

— Люси...

Мягко водя губкой по светлой коже, Люси старательно прогоняет отголоски возбуждения. Думает о том, что Брандиш потеряла бдительность — а это шанс расправиться с одной из Дюжины. Украдкой нащупывает в волосах острую шпильку — теперь остается лишь занести руку.

Сжав шпильку в мокрых пальцах, Люси смотрит на мыльные узоры на спине Брандиш. Отведя руку назад для удара, представляет, каково было бы сейчас прижаться к ее телу своим — потереться о гладкую, скользкую от пены кожу.

Впервые дотронуться до нее самой.

Погладить по обнаженному плечу — так, чтобы Брандиш выгнулась, смерила ее потемневшим от возбуждения взглядом зеленых глаз и подалась навстречу...

Все же хорошо, что Люси не успевает опустить руку.


End file.
